His Butler, Supremely Seductive (Black Butler FanFic with yaoi)
by SebastiansScratchKitty
Summary: Ciel is sleeping in late, so Sebastian uses desperate measures to wake him, but bochan is so startled by this he manages to tie himself up, completely vulnerable to the lustful demon...
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! ^_^ OMG, THIS WORLD IS CRAZY O_O I posted my previous story like yesterday night and the next day 200 VIEWS! OMFG! I CANT BELIVE IT! anyway, here's another serving of sebby x Ciel, so dear reader hold on tight, its about to get HOT.**

His Butler, Supremely Seductive.

Ciel woke up at the sound of his butler's smooth, velvety voice. "Bochan, it's time to awaken..." Sebastian said, gently resting his hand on his shoulder. "Ten... ten more minutes..." Ciel grumbled, rolling away from Sebastian. "Just ten more...ten more minutes..." Sebastian sighed. His bochan had become so tired recently for some reason.

"Young master, I do request that you awaken. We have a meeting with the Yard later, and it's best if you do not appear tired-" Sebastian cut himself short, noticing the earl had fallen back into slumber.

Sebastian sighed. He would have to take desperate measures to wake up the young master; as he slept like a log.

**IT WAS TIME FOR THE MASTER PLAN.**

The master plan NEVER failed to wake up his bochan. NEVER.

Ever so slowly, Sebastian leaned over Ciel's sleeping figure, putting his lips ever so close to his ear. Using his soft, seductive voice, Sebastian whispered the four words that would wake him up no matter what the circumstances, the four words that were used only in dire emergencies.

"Bochan... Lizzy is here..."

Quicker than lighting, Ciel snapped out of his ever so deep slumber, and whipped up so quickly that he fell out of his bed.

"LIZZY!" Ciel shouted on the floor, flustering around in his sheets."I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN, DONT SEE ME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! IT'S RUDE!"

"I see you are awake..." chuckled Sebastian, a huge smirk almost too big for his face plastered on his mouth.

It took Ciel a few seconds to register what had just happened, so he lay on the floor, dumbfounded. Then when it finally clicked on him, he blushed furiously. "Sebastian! I told you... to only... USE THAT IN EMERGINCIES!" Ciel shouted again, fully embarrassed at the fact that he had completely entiwined himself in his silken sheets, and was unable to get out.

A light chuckle escaped Sebastian when he realized the unfortunate position Ciel had managed to get himself into.

"My, my," he smirked, trying to keep from laughing.

"it seems as though the young master has become bound up tight in his bedsheets, correct?" Sebastian noted as he saw Ciel struggling to be free of his imprisonment.

"Like a helpless lamb bound for the slaughter..." He cooed.

"Just what are getting at, you perverted butler?" Ciel retorted, embarrassed.

"Oh nothing..." said Sebastian. "But we really should get you out of those bedsheets, don't you agree...?"

"I suppose so." Ciel said, still ashamed at the thought of him doing something so...silly.

"Now then..." Sebastian murmured, bending down to examine the tangled-up-red-faced-earl-in-a-blanket. "hmmm... your thrashings and frantic strugglings have gotten you very firmly stuck in these sheets, My Lord. I wonder how I shall remove you from them...?"

"I don't much care how. Just get me out." said Ciel impatiently.

_Hmmm... bad wording...  
_Sebastian decided with a smirk. He would most likely regret those words later...

Sebastian knelt down and saw that the position Ciel had himself in was quite adorable; Arms and ankles bound by silken sheets, smooth skin peeking out from underneath, face flushed a dark, timid shade of pink, deep midnight-blue eye pairing with a beautiful glowing violet eye. His hair was ruffled from sleep, his common bedhead, and he was dressed in his usual nightshirt with nothing underneath. All that, along with the fact that Ciel was restrained greatly from moving, really did make him like a lamb for slaughter.

And if Ciel was the Lamb, Sebastian was the Wolf.

**I will continue this later, as I have a mountain of homework to do O_O hope the first chapter was good! Review Please! **

~ScratchKitty~ =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Scratch here! I decided to update so quickly because I actually got my first review ever, and it motivated me so much I'm updating 2 days early! so if anyone actually cares about this story, then ya, thank her! XD**

Scratch (me): *whispers* Now, Ciel, say your line!"

Ciel: ...what...?

Scratch: YOUR LINE STUPID!

Ciel: ...

Scratch: Hoobooy... you forgot it didn't you?

Ciel: So what if I did?

Scratch: ARG CIEL WE REHARSED THAT FOR FOREVER!

Ciel: Wait, I might have remembered it...

Scratch: Whew good now say it!

Ciel: Umm... that..uh...lady over there-

Scratch: AHEM! I HAVE A NAME.

Ciel: Oh yeah. well, Scratch wants To say that she...uhhh... owns all the kuroshitsuji characters...?

Scratch: NO CIEL! I DONT I DONT! ITS THE OPPOSITE!

Ciel: Oh. Uh... then my line was-

Scratch: Oh forget it. go stand over there and act cute.

Ciel: ...what?

Scratch: Oh and before you go, here- *puts kitty ears on Ciel and chucks him in corner* NOW BE USEFUL AND ACT FRIKKEN CUTE!

Sebastian: Scince bochan has failed to rehearse his line, shall I say it, My Lady...?

Scratch: *nosebleed* Oh y-y-ya... why didn't I j-j-just have YOU say it in the f-f-first place...? 0/0

Sebastian: You tell me. ^_^

Sebastian: Miss Scratch does not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. *bows*

Scratch: Yes yes thanks sebby, now on with the story!

Ciel: -_-

Sebastian: ^_^

Scratch: :3

... His Butler, Supremely Seductive (Chapter 2)

Sebastian slid his hands down his young master's delicately-made body, smirking even wider when he saw Ciel's blush deepen at his touch.

"Who knew that some mere struggling could make this kind of a knot...?" Sebastian said, examining the entangled mesh of sheets around Ciel's legs. "Now then, let's just look at this here... bochan, may I lift your leg as to get a better view at this..?" Ciel looked away. "...I don't care." Sebastian licked his lips and lifted his leg into the air, eyes glowing with lust as the long nightshirt he had on started slipping down...

"S-S-Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, his face now cherry-red. "Stop, my shirt is- AH!" Ciel let out a shuddering gasp as he felt Sebastian's slender fingers move up into his shirt. "whatever is the matter, bochan...?" Sebastian said, smirking. "I'm only getting out a knot wrapped around your arms..." Sebastian's hand slid up and around his back, then working his way up his chest. "Sebastian! S-stop! you crazy perverted b-" Ciel froze when his butler's hand brushed his hardening nipple. "A-a-a-ahhhh...!" Ciel said as a shudder racked his body. "Hmmm... Sebastian said, retrieving his hand from Ciel's shirt. I think I shall undo your legs first, young master..." Suddenly Sebastian started to spread open Ciel's legs, knowing full well he wasn't wearing anything underneath. "WHAT THE- STOP!" Ciel shouted, his body tempature rising rapidly as he forcefully closed his legs.

No,no,no, young master, I am going to free your legs, and that's that. thought Sebastian as he used his demon strength to force open his legs, reavealing Ciel's hard member. Ciel struggled and writhed on the bed; beginning to tremble as Sebastian's fingers snaked up his legs, heading for the middle of his thighs. "N-N-No! What are y-y-y-you doing?!" Ciel gasped, starting to get wet. " I believe the master's orders were to, I quote, "get me out, and I don't care how.", so I will get you out of there MY way..."

"HOW DOES THIS RELATE TO GETTING ME OUT IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER?!" Ciel shouted angrily; painfully aware that he was utterly defenseless to whatever Sebastian wished to do to him.

Sebastian sighed. "Oh bochan, I keep hearing you say how much you dislike this." He let out a devilish grin. "Fortunately, though, your body does not lie..."

Ciel threw his head back and moaned, trembling as Sebastian's head ducked low and his manhood was enveloped inside his experienced mouth. He tried to push him away, but his hands were tied behind his head.

Surrounded in pleasure, Ciel moaned again and began jerking his hips into Sebastian's mouth. noticing this, Ciel tried to stop, but it was hard to control.

"It's OK, bochan," Sebastian purred. "you may move your hips."

"W-w-w-why would... nghhhhh... I w...want to d-d-do that...? Ah!" Ciel tried answering but it was difficult.

_Ahhh... My lovely bochan's body is all mine this morning... and he tastes so good, too. _

* * *

...,,.,...

**Thats all I'll write tonite ppl, I'm getting tired and there's school tomorrow. but ya, I'll continue later, hoped u enjoyed, blah blah blah, and review plz? I get lots of my inspiration that way, as you can see. this whole chapter was early because of a review. NITE**

~ScratchKitty~ =^_^=


	3. Chapter 3

**Scratch here! I've been getting lots of positive feedback, so I think I'll post another chapter! I know I've been doing lots of foreplay, but this is the chapter where it gets down an' dirty :3 **

**PREPARE YOURSELF**

**Thats pretty much all you can do to not die of SMEXYNESS. :3**

Scratch: Ciel on with the story! _now say your line and u better not frikkin mess up or I'll put u in a kitten suit. may Sebastian have mercy on your soul if THAT ever happens. _

Ciel: ya-ya, I get it. I remember the line. *clears throat*

Ciel: That lady over there does not own kuroshitsuji, or its characters. All rights to Yana Toboso.

Scratch: ah, yes-yes very good Ciel, haha, I thought for sure you'd mess up-

*dead silence*

Scratch: ...CIEL.

Ciel: ...what...

Scratch: *eyetwitch* I AM NOT "THAT LADY." I. HAVE. A. NAME.

Ciel: Oh boy... Everyone you should run because she's about to go nuts. bye- GAHHH!

Scratch: *tackels Ciel* YAAAARRRGGGGG

Sebastian: This short and very dim-witted introduction was brought to you by the Ho-Ho-Ho-Tanaka company.

Sebastian: Now please relax and enjoy the smut sences where I will be getting down and dirty with my adorable bochan. ^_^

Sebastian: Enjoy!

... His Butler, Supremely Seductive (Chapter 3)

Ciel felt hot and tense all over as Sebastian gently but firmly rubbed and pinched his nipples, and could not contain his shudders of pleasure as Sebastian licked his body all over; concentrating especially on his sensitive places.

_Hmmm... time to test him..._ Sebastian thought, and started thinking on how to make Ciel his cute little "toy" for the night, when it hit him.

The ultimate way to make Ciel sucumb to him.

No human could possibly resist such intense teasing...

it was Perfect.

Smirking a smirk as wide as ever, his deep crimson eyes gleamed with lust once more.

_**back to Ciel...**_

As Sebastian licked and fondled and caressed his body, Ciel noticed that the demon stopped for a moment. seeming to be in thought, Sebastian looked down at him, thinking, and Ciel once again felt a surge of vulnerability when he remembered his hands were tightly bound and he was naked sprawled apon the floor, and he felt himself regain a deep shade of red. Suddenly he saw Sebastian smirk widely, and for a moment his eyes flared with an instense emotion he couldn't read.

Then, interupting Ciel's train of thoughts, Sebastian slowly, teasingly lowered himself closer to Ciel, and Ciel could almost feel his body heat radiating into him... "S-Sebastian... you're too close..." he tried to say confidently, but instead his voice came out as a soft, frightened, whisper. "Am I, bochan...?" Sebastian replied, licking his lips before giving him a passonite kiss. Ciel's eyes widened when Sebastian's tounge slipped into his mouth, and they played a wonderful game of "catch me if you can" with their mouths. The kiss got deeper and more involved, and Ciel; taken aback by intensity of it, pulled away and a trail of saliva connected the two. As soon as Ciel had caught his breath again, Sebastian grinned deviously and bit his neck. Ciel moaned with pleasure and writhed on the floor. after giving him a love mark, Sebastian used his skilled and flexible tongue and licked up and down his neck.

The test had begun.

After a few sweet kisses on the neck, Sebastian went down lower and licked his chest in upward strokes.

Finding Ciel's hard nipples, he got lower, and, circling the nub and teasing the tip, Sebastian gave Ciel huge amounts of pleasure and Ciel began moaning and rocking his hips to Sebastian lapping him up. Sebastian went even lower and licked down Ciel's chest in small circles, going lower and lower...lower and lower...

Then he reached the bottom of his waist, just above Ciel's throbbing member. Sebastian licked all around Ciel's cock, caressing with his tounge everywhere but his main pleasure spot. Ciel moaned and twitched uncontrollably, his body begging him to go on.

But Sebastian was merciless.

he ingored the desperate plea of Ciel's body, and worked his way back up the earl, licking his smooth skin over and over until he got to the top once more; then slowly back down again, repeating the merciless cycle once more. "S-Sebastian..." Ciel moaned in distress. "Please...please Sebastian..."

"Oh, bochan..." Sebastian murmured teasingly.

"let's see how long you can last until you are screaming my name to satisfy you..."

And once more, the cruel cycle was repeated.

Every time denying Ciel's pleas of distress.

Every time coming so close to pleasure he could almost feel it.

Every time those beautiful, glossy lips and seducing tounge coming so close to his member that it drove him insane.

Now Ciel was nearly thrashing every time Sebastian got closer to his pleasure point, crying out in desperation to fulfill his needs, to quench his fierce urges towards Sebastian.

And so, finally, on the 32nd time of going down, Ciel couldn't take it anymore.

"SEBASTIAN!" He screamed, ripping his arms free of the silk sheets and thrusting his hips up while shoving Sebastian's head onto his cock.

Sebastian grinned a delicious, mischievous grin and gave Ciel what he wanted, except he pulled his mouth away from his cock and instead thrust HIS huge member inside him.

"Sebas...Sebas...Sebastian... AHH!" Ciel shouted as his body was ravaged by the lustfull demon.

"Yes... My Lord..?" Sebastian said, his voice smooth as silk and as dark and alluring as velvet.

"G...give me ...GIVE ME WHAT I DESIRE!" Ciel screamed with intesense passion in his voice.

"As you wish..." Sebastian purred soothingly.

Sebastian thrust into Ciel, harder and harder. he felt so good inside; hot and tight and wonderful to his cock that was ravishing inside him. As Sebastian pounded into him, he used one of his hands to play with Ciel's manhood, applying pressure while sqeezing and rubbing and stroking.

"your pleasure spot..." Sebastian murmured. "I'm hitting it, aren't I...?"

Ciel couldn't make room for words to come out of his lips; as his mouth was occupied with moans and cries of pleasure.

"Oh bochan, please," Sebastian said, licking his lips. "Call my name again.. that wonderful name you gave me..."

"S...S...SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screeched as he came.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered into his ear, using his seductive tone of voice.

Almost as if on cue, they both came, splattering the sheets and floor with their love juice.

Ciel lay panting and twitching from his extortions, spent from his actions.

And using up the last bit of his strength. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Sebastian... I...I love you..." Ciel murmured in his ear.

"As I to you, My Lord..."

Sebastian looked at the bedsheets Ciel had ripped apart.

"didn't I tell you I would get you out of there...?" He said with a smirk. "I don't tell lies..."

... **Hoped you liked it! as of now, His Butler, Supremely Seductive has ended, and I plan on starting a new short story soon! Again, review plz, it means a lot to me and makes me write faster. PEACE!**

~Scratchkitty~ =^_^=


End file.
